


Ashton, Calum, and Michael -Daddy

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Bottom Michael, Come Eating, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Princess Calum, Sex Tapes, Skirts, Slut Mikey, Stockings, Tiara - Freeform, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can't sleep due to the fact that he has a huge problem in his pants. He decides to watch a sex tape. He knew that Michael and Calum dressed up for Ashton and he knew about the daddy kink, but he really didn't think he'd be that into it. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashton, Calum, and Michael -Daddy

Luke tosses and turns in his bed. He wants to sleep, he really does, but for some reason he can't. He thinks it could be the fact that there was a small light shining through his window. He then thinks it could be the raging boner in his shorts pressing against his thigh that was harder than fucking diamonds right now. He decides it's the window. Yep, that's definitely it. He sighs. He hasn't jerked off at all today and his cock is starting to ache. He decides since it's been exactly seventeen hours, twenty-eight minutes, and thirty-four seconds since he's watched the last one he's going to watch the next one. He pops open the box and looks at the tape. 

Ashton, Calum, and Michael -Daddy

"All three," he mumbles raising an eyebrow. 

He presses play and sits on the couch. Michael and Calum are sitting on the bed in strange costumes. The first thing he noticed was the different tiara Calum was wearing. He was in a light blue corset with cute poofy short sleeves. There were white ruffles at the bottom to hide his matching blue panties and make it look more like a short dress. He was wearing pale white stockings and black high heels that made him look like he came out of an Alice and Wonderland porno, but Luke wasn't complaining. Michael was wearing a black thong underneath a red plaid skirt along with black stockings and red high heels. Ashton must really like him in red. He can see that Michael is wearing a tank top, but he can't quite make out the words on it until he finally turns. 'Daddy's Slut.' They were both looking at the camera and Luke finally noticed they were wearing make-up. Michael with firetruck red lipstick and Calum with a light pink sparkly gloss. You could see the glittery eye shadow on both of them and it looked nice, not too much like a stripper, but just the right amount of girly touch.

"Do we look okay, daddy," Calum asked. 

"Yeah, princess, you both look so good," Ashton said sitting between them.

"You really think so, daddy," Michael asked rubbing his chest and kissing at his neck. 

"Yeah, baby. You are so good for me," he said sliding his hand up Michael's skirt. 

Michael bites his lip and spreads his legs a little more for him. Ashton's hands slip between his thighs and palms him through his thong. Luke's cock throbs in his pants when he hears Michael moan.

"What about me, daddy?" 

"No need to be jealous, Cal. I've got enough in me to take on both of you, but for right now I'd like you two to put on a show for me. Can you do that," he asked. 

"Show," Calum asked. 

"I think I know what daddy wants," Michael said sitting on Ashton's lap and motioning for Calum to join him. 

Once they were sat on his lap Michael kissed Calum, cupping his cheek and sliding on hand up Calum's thigh. Calum let's out a gasp and Michael pulls from him when Ashton stops him. 

"I didn't tell you that you can touch my princess," he says. 

"Well, what do you want us to do," Michael asks sighing and rolling his eyes. 

Ashton grabs Michael's chin and turns him so he'll look at him. His thumb rested on Michael's lip stroking the skin softly. 

"Do not roll your eyes at me like that, do you understand?"

Michael's expression changed to one that looked more excited. He didn't like to admit it but he got turned on when Ashton got angry and grabbed him. He smiled at him and batted his eyelashes before licking at Ashton's thumb. He smiled and let him continue thinking it was the hottest thing. He held out his finger and touched it to Michael's lips running it across the red lipstick. Michael took his hand and slowly sucked on his finger.

"Now, why don't you ask that again," he says just above a whisper.

He pulled from him, "what would you like us to do, daddy?" 

"I want you to show him why you're daddy's slut. Teach him what you did to my finger just now. Show him what I like, and if you do it right I just might fuck you." 

Luke slides his shorts down mid thigh. His cock is hard against his stomach and there's already pre-cum leaking from the tip. He wraps his hand around it and slides his thumb across the slick tip before teasing himself with circular motions. He groans and focuses on the TV. Michael and Calum are on their knees in front of Ashton. His pants were off and Michael and Calum were licking up his cock swirling their tongues together around the tip. Their tongues connected but they didn't stop. They were looking into each other's eyes until Ashton pulled their hair and made them focus on him. Michael flicks his tongue over the tip and Ashton grips his hair tighter and pulls him back. 

"You really want to make me cum, don't you?" 

"Yes, daddy." 

"I've got and idea...I change my mind. I don't want to cum in your mouth. I wanna cum in your ass." 

"Okay, well, I-"

"I want my princess to cum in your mouth," Ashton said cutting Michael off. 

Calum pulled back and Luke was turned on. He wanted to do that. He wanted to cum in Michael's mouth. He wanted to fuck them both, and if he was being honest, he wouldn't mind if Ashton fucked him. Maybe he'd be into it. He thinks he'd want to fuck Ashton though and not the other way around. He's not used to taking anything. He's snapped back into reality when Michael is on his feet with Ashton standing behind him, his lips just a few centimeters away from his ear. 

"Are you listening to me," he asked him sliding his hands around Michael's waist. 

"I'm listening." 

"Good, here's what I want you to do. First you're going to ask for my permission to touch him. You'll always ask me for my permission if you two want to have sex. Do you understand," he asks kissing his neck. 

"I understand, daddy," Calum said. 

"And you? Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy. I understand."

"Good. Now ask."

"Can I suck off Calum, daddy?"

"Yes, you may," Ashton said slipping one hand down the skirt and one up his tank top. 

Michael moaned and Calum sat on the edge of the bed in front of him. Michael reached down and pulled the panties off. He tossed the blue panties to the side and let Calum scoot back on the bed. 

"Do what you just did. Make it really good for him, you understand? I want you to make him really happy, if you can do that then I'll make you very happy."

Michael bends over and takes Calum in his hand. Calum's already hard from touching Ashton, and that just makes Luke want to fuck him even more. It's hot seeing him all turned on just from licking at someone's cock. Ashton slides Michael's thong down to his ankles and spreads his legs so they're still on him. Calum lets out a moan and Ashton lubes up his finger. Once he slides it in Michael, Calum lets out a long groan and Luke swears Michael purred. He fucking purred. For Luke it was painful for him trying to hold back an orgasm that needed to happen, but he decided to go slower and wait it out. Michael is practically fucking himself with Ashton's fingers. He was moving his hips back and forth while he continued to suck on Calum. 

"How does it feel, baby," Ashton asks. 

"G-Good, daddy," he says laying against the bed and grabbing at the sheets. 

Calum looks at Ashton and slowly moves his hips up into Michael's mouth. 

"Keep your eyes on him, baby. Watch him while he sucks your big beautiful cock." 

Calum moans and Michael is humming, or purring, or both. Hell, Luke has no idea what the hell the noise is, but he knows he fucking likes it. Ashton is covering his dick in lubricant and looking at Michael like he's been waiting for this moment his entire life. He sees Michael's hand reach for his own cock and Ashton immediately grabs his arms and keeps them behind his back. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

Michael was completely untouched. There was nothing filling him up and there was nothing touching his cock. Nothing was touching him except Ashton who was grabbing his wrists. 

"I didn't tell you that you could touch yourself," he said. 

Michael pulled from Calum and was panting. 

"Touch me, please? I'll be good, daddy. I'll be so good, I promise," he said backing up and letting Ashton's cock rest in the crack of his ass. 

Luke wants to fuck him. Michael wants someone to touch him so bad and Luke wants to be the person to do it. Michael's eyes are pleading for Ashton to touch him and, fuck, Luke thinks it's so hot. Michael goes back to taking Calum and moving his hips trying to get Ashton to move. 

"Keep your hands behind your back or that's ten, got it," he asked. 

Michael nods but it just looks like hes bobbing faster. Calum's hand is in Michael's hair keeping him in place while he moans and looks up at Ashton. 

"What do you think, princess? Is he doing a good enough job? Should I reward him?"

"Yes! Oh fuck, just like that," he moans. 

Ashton eases his cock into Michael when he hears those words. He's earned it. Michael moans and takes Calum deeper when Ashton begins fucking him at a slow pace. Ashton's hands are on Michael's waist going down to feel the curves that gave him bigger hips than Calum's. Ashton loved Calum because Calum was his princess, but Michael, Michael was his slut. Michael did anything he wanted and he didn't have to be careful. Even if Ashton wouldn't admit it he considers both of them equal to him. They're both his. He may treat them differently in the bedroom, but he would still treat them the same when they weren't. Ashton's hands slid down Michael's waist to his thighs before sliding up his skirt and resting on his hips. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum," Calum said. 

"Go ahead, princess," Ashton says. 

Calum let's out a long moan and slides a hand through Michael's hair. Michael pulls back still jerking him off and licking at his shaft to get all the cum off him. Luke couldn't help it. When Calum made that noise, and Michael licked the cum off his lips he let out a groan and came hard onto his stomach and hand. He still kept watching though.

"That was good, baby," Ashton said panting. 

It was then that Luke realized he was so distracted with his own orgasm to notice that Ashton had cum too. He stopped moving and looked at Calum. 

"You weren't so bad either, Mikey," he tells him. 

"Can I cum now, daddy," Michael asks. 

"I'm not finished with you. Cal, go take a shower," he says. 

Calum leaves the room with weak knees and an awkward gait. Ashton pulled out of Michel before flipping him onto his back. His cock is once again shoved inside Michael. 

"Daddy, what are you-"

"You know you could be my other princess if you want," he tells him softly.

"Princesses are innocent, sweet, and pure. Just between me and you, daddy, I'm not very innocent. I'm pretty dirty," he laughed before moaning. 

"Don't call me daddy right now. I already got off to it once. Why don't you say my name," he said fucking him again slow. 

"But I thought you liked it when I called you daddy," he said while Ashton's hands roamed his body.

"I wanna hear you say my name this time. I think I might like my name leaving your lips when I fuck you," he tells him placing a hand on both of Michael's thighs spreading them farther. 

Luke looked down before groaning at the feel of something hard press against his stomach. He was hard again. He blamed himself. He decides he might as well jerk himself off. Michael's face was stuck looking at Ashton, who looked like he was waiting patiently to hear what he wanted. Luke was enjoying this. He liked this side of Ashton. He's not really into the whole daddy thing, but he thinks he likes hearing Calum and Michael call Ashton that. It's hot kind of. Michael isn't looking away from Ashton's gaze. He's more focused on the way Ashton is looking at him than his hands. Michael wonders how long will it be until Ashton gets angry and just fucks him into the mattress if he doesn't say it. Should he say it? Before he even realizes what he's doing he speaks. 

"Ashton." 

Ashton smiles and leans in kissing him slow like a lover and not just a friends with benefits or a quick fuck kind of thing. This was the way he kissed Calum. He pulls from him and rests his forehead against his. 

"Call me Ashton. I think I like hearing you say it." 

"Can I cum now, Ashton," Michael asked moaning. 

"Maybe after I play with you a little more. Would you like that?" 

"Yes, please."

"Good." 

"I've been good, right?" 

"You have. But I do enjoy it when you beg."

"Then will you touch me. I really, really need you to touch me. Please, Ashton? I need it," he said letting his chest rise up and down faster.

Ashton moves inside him slow. Even though it's torture for Ashton it's even more torture for Michael being so turned on already. Luke promises himself he's only going to cum when Michael gets to.

"You know, I think I like taking my time with you," Ashton says causing Michael to whimper. 

"Please, Ashton? Please touch me. Jerk me off. I wanna cum for you," he said his legs still trembling. 

Michael's head was tilted back but he tried to keep it where he could look up at Ashton. Ashton ignored him and slid his hand up Michael's shirt before kissing on whatever part of his chest he could reach with his mouth. 

"Please, Ashton? I'll do whatever you want, just let me cum. Please? I'll be good. I'll be so good for you I promise. I wont do anything bad, I swear. Please just let me cum. I can't take it." 

"You sound so sexy when you beg, Mikey."

Ashton kissed him while wrapping his free hand around his cock. He let a moan enter Ashton's mouth. He went painfully slow which made the one underneath him upset, but he didn't say anything. He knew if he did that then Ashton would stop and he didn't want that, not when he was getting what he wanted.

"Anything you want to complain about," Ashton asked raising an eyebrow. 

"No," Michael said shaking his head looking a little worried. 

He was completely under Ashton's control. Ashton went a little faster when he touched him. He was close to his ear now. 

"You're so pretty, like this baby, you know that?" 

Michael let out loud string of curses and Luke was actually close. It hadn't even been that long, but he made a promise to himself. He wont cum until Michael does. He refuses to, but he really hopes it's soon because this is feeling too good and he doesn't know if he'll be able to stop. 

"You really want to cum?"

"Yes," Michael says whimpering when Ashton's thumb slides over the wet slit and his cock hits Michael's prostate. 

"Tell me who you belong to and I'll let you." 

"You," he moaned throwing back his head and slipping his arms under Ashton's to grab onto his shoulders. 

"Say it," he said kissing up his neck.

"I belong to you," he breathes.

"Go ahead," Ashton tells him speeding up his pace with his hands and his hips. 

Michael's nails bite down on Ashton's skin and he lets out a long girly moan when Ashton cums in him again. He releases himself all over his stomach and Ashton's hand. Luke cums again getting it only in his hand this time. Ashton pants next to Michael's ear. 

"You did such a good job, baby." 

"I did?"

"So good. That was just what I needed," he tells him. 

Michael lets go of Ashton and Luke sees the small amounts of blood forming where Michael's fingers once were. Ashton pulls out of him and Michael stands with a little help from Ashton. Cum is dripping down his thigh and down his stomach onto the skirt. Ashton is smiling. He likes seeing Michael all red faced, covered in cum, and out of breath. He kisses him again and pulls him close. 

"You feel better?" 

"So much better," Michael smiles. 

"Good. Let's go get cleaned up and then I'll order some pizza," he says snaking and arm around Michael's waist and turning off the camera as he kissed his neck. 

Luke looks down and realizes he is now sweaty, covered in cum, half naked, and craving pizza. He sighs. He's had weirder mornings.


End file.
